The present invention relates to a valve for controlling a fluid flow comprising a base body, a valve body and a biasing means, particularly a valve for regulating a flow of crankcase gases from an internal combustion engine crankcase vent, and to a filter device comprising a flow regulating valve of the aforementioned type.
Examples of valves of this type are disclosed in published German Patent Application No. DE 199 49 564 A1; in German Patent No. DE 196 05 426 C2, and in German Utility Model No. DE 200 04 431 U1. In each case the actual valve always comprises at least four parts, namely a base body and a valve body, each correspondingly designed to achieve a sealing effect, a biasing element and a support for this biasing element. Thus, it is always necessary to provide support by a supporting structure independently of the valve. In a simple case, this may require only a supporting dome, but in a more complex case it requires supporting brackets, which present the least possible obstacle to flow. This makes the manufacturing process complex and expensive.